


Dear Judas, Dear Beloved

by JoMH3 (LilShitWayne), shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Coyote Malia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Open to Interpretation, Scent Kink, crimes of passion, inkstay prompt, it's stydia but shit goes downhill, sappy Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/JoMH3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They burnt their blood-stained clothing in the small forest just behind the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Judas, Dear Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an inkstay prompt.

* * *

"You came just before I started it, Malia." 

Theo opened a smile before shoving the phone into his pocket- which seemed to be rather full- and pointing to Stiles and Lydia, tied up and gagged on the floor. 

"Started what?" 

Malia was walking on eggshells. Somehow the situation didn't seem like a threat for her and that was even more unnerving. 

"Do you wanna know why Stiles wouldn't touch you? Why he's been lashing out on you- when you wanted to help, darling? Here's why: He's not only in love with your best friend, he's fucking her" 

"What?" Malia asked as her voice cracked. 

"I know, Malia" walking closer to her, trying to cup her face "And I know you have known it for a while too. You can smell her all over Stiles, can't you? Their guilt?" 

"Theo- this is insane. You can't do this!" 

"Do what?" Theo asked, passing the knife gently along the contours of her face. "I didn't even mention it yet, and you're already thinking I'll kill them. Tell me what you want, anything, and I'll do it. You deserve better, Malia" 

"I want them to tell me why and I want them to apologise." 

"Anything you want," he smirked taking off the knife sharply. "You heard her, Stilinski. Start talking,” he added cutting a slash on Stiles’ arm.  

"Malia- I- this all just one big-" 

"She wants an apology. And she wants to know why. I guess it's your turn Lydia." 

Theo put duct tape back on Stiles and took Lydia's off. 

"Malia, this is not how he's saying! We did not have s-" 

"Hey, shshshshshs," Theo cooed grabbing her by the face and opening a cut on her arm "You're a banshee, Lydia. Can you predict your own death?" 

"Don't kill her" Malia interjected "I just want an apology and a reason, Theo" 

"Alright, alright," Theo scoffed cutting open Lydia's shoulder. "Are you sorry yet?" 

"We didn't do anything!" Lydia cried. "Malia- he's crazy!" 

"Am I?" Theo scoffed running the knife across Lydia's cheek. 

Malia frowned, looking doubtful. But it was only a distraught moment, before she caught a scent. They smelt like guilt, underneath the terror "Lydia- This was not an apology" 

"Oh _dear Lydia- e_ ven Malia sees through your bullshit," Theo sighed running the knife against her collarbone. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok?!" Lydia yelled, tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry, Malia!" 

"Malia?" Theo perked an eyebrow. 

He could already smell the fury all over her. Lydia apologizing was admitting it was truth and erasing any doubts.  

"I don't think it was honest enough," Malia growled as her eyes turned murderous blue.

"Wow," Theo scoffed. "She's pissed. Calm down Kitten. We still need to know _why_ they did it." 

He took the duct tape from Stiles' mouth and pressed the knife to his cheek. 

"So- _Stiles_ what motivated you to cheat on this beautiful creature with none other than her _bestfriend_?" 

"I did _NOT_ cheat on you!" Stiles flung himself forward "Are you trusting him? This sick fucker- Malia, I always knew you were no bright mind, but you're not that dumb!"  

Theo was about to punch him, but Malia stepped closer before he could.  

"That's not a reason." She glared at Theo, "knife." 

"Are you sure you wanna do this Kitten? There's no coming back from this," Theo asked not wanting her to feel any regrets. 

"Fine, don't give me the knife." Malia didn't even look at him. Instead, she flashed her claws and knelt before Stiles "Say you're sorry." 

"Malia..." 

"It's not that hard. _I'm sorry._ " She pressed the claws to his neck "You _owe_ me that!"

"I'm sorry" Stiles choked, feeling blood in the back of his throat "I'm sorry, okay?!" 

"Okay" and then she dug into his neck, allowing his blood to gush all over her. 

Theo smirked at her; impressed by act of violence. He was worried she'd feel some sort of soul crushing guilt but he smelt none. 

"Do you plan on opening up now Lydia?" he asked twirling the knife between his fingers. 

"Yes" Lydia hushed to answer "Yes, oh-Stiles... Oh my god... We- we did everything. And I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she sobbed, her words tangling on a mess of "I'm sorry" and "Stiles". 

Malia wasn't even looking. She was staring at Stiles’ fallen corpse.  

"Finish it," she whispered, Stiles’ blood streaming down her face and soaking her shirt "Finish it, Theo." 

And he did. A banshee does not scream to her own death. 

Theo turned to Malia and cupped her face with his bloody hands.  

"I'm sorry you had to see that Kitten," Theo said kissing away her tears. "And I'm sorry you had to do that. You deserved better."  

"Did I?" she looked up and the blue killer glare was gone. Instead her soft brown eyes were back and full of pain. "Do I?" 

"Yes." Theo pressed his forehead against hers, his blood covered hand trying to kill the tears, only making a bigger mess, but anything to make those crystalline drops disappear. "Stiles was only smothering you.  Drowning you under his anxiety and trying to make you weak and frail like them. You're not weak, Malia." 

"I feel weak," she cried. "I couldn't keep him. I'm no Lydia Martin. I'm not smart or beautiful. No wonder he left me." 

Theo wished he could have been the one to end Stiles. How dare he make this gorgeous amazing girl feel like this? 

"You're not Lydia Martin" he agreed, kissing her forehead and the corner of her mouth, kissing the restless tears "You're not her and you'll never be. You're Malia Tate. You're not bound by stupid human ideas and you're not limited to what a high school test says. You're not an insecure mess and you'll never be anyone but you. You're murderous and violent and inconvenient, but you're kind and brave and loyal. You're not Lydia Martin. You'll never be. Be thankful for that" 

"Boys like girls like Lydia. Is it so wrong for me to want that? To want someone who'll be devoted to me one hundred percent? Does that make me stupid or naive?" 

"Both." He let out a small smile, "I'd say that I'm devoted to you one hundred percent, but we both know it's not entirely truth. I'm too selfish to be devoted to anyone" 

"Theo..."

 She started to pull back.  

"And you're stupid to think anyone could ever be as devoted to you, as _you_ should be. You don't need a boy crushing on you with clichés and a bouquet of flowers. You don't need me chasing you. You killed Stiles out of your own will, how did it feel?" 

"Great," her voice was cracked. "I can't remember feeling like this ever..." she was looking around, lost and Theo grabbed her face.  

"You don't need to be loved. I saw the real you, Malia. You need to be worshiped" 

Malia looked into his eyes and for the first time she could him. His intentions were pure- well minus the double murder. 

"Worshipped?" Malia breathed huskily finally reacting to his close proximity. 

"Worshipped." He stepped closer, ending the distance between them and, after a second of hesitation, invading her personal space "You're a temple and you're a goddess and you deserve to be prayed to," Theo mumbled, pressing his lips to her neck, letting his words muffle in her skin and vanish on the salt of her sweat and sweetness of Stiles’ blood.  

"Do it," 

"Not here," he whispered placing a kiss on her temple. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

"What about them?" Malia asked tilting her head towards Stiles and Lydia. 

"Leave 'em. No good sacrifice is ever cleaned up" 

"Do you think they'll suspect us?" 

"Should we care?" Theo opened a dangerous smile "Stop caring, it will hurt less when the sheriff finds out and comes to you. Let him come." 

"I don't wanna kill the sheriff. He's not responsible for what Stiles did." Malia argued. 

"Then don't kill him." Theo was still smirking, taking off his sweater and cleaning the blood off his hands, gently cleaning the blood from her face like Malia was made of porcelain. "All you got to do, is what you want." 

"Why are you stripping?" Malia frowned as Theo's hands dropped to her shirt, slowly pulling it up her head.  

"Let's go out, wash off the blood” the yellow eyes were back; he was shifting "Didn't I say you could turn?" 

"You want me to turn?" Malia asked nervously. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Theo assured her while cupping her face. 

"Okay," she smiled weakly enjoying how Theo never insisted that she did anything. 

"Let's get out of here. After all- we need to get rid of these clothes and get cleaned up. I need get his scent off of you." 

"Alright,"

 Malia finished stripping and used her destroyed shirt to finish wiping the blood room of her hair. Theo was completely naked now, but it was nothing she hadn't seen before and in this moment of distress Malia simply couldn't focus on arousal or anything.  

She was furious and murderous, broken and sad and all those emotions were violent inside of her. She was a thunderstorm.  

He growled at her, fangs sharp and more than dangerous than if they had been covered in blood. 

"Do you want to turn?" 

"Yes"  

"Remember what you felt a second ago, killing Stiles?" 

"Yes..." 

"Focus on it."

He was stepping closer, voice getting less human by the second and traces monstrous. Malia wanted to kiss down the dark veins on his face.

 "Focus on it," he repeated.

She shut her eyes and in no time felt the bones in her body begin to shift. It was as if the anger within fuelled her transformation and in no time she was eye to eye with Theo's black fur and amber eyes.  They contrasted her blue eyes and dusty grey coat. It was amazing to be a coyote again. She was free- was that what being with Theo would be like?  

The blood on her clothes was still fresh because she could taste it on her tongue; it was a pleasant taste. She'd missed it. 

He didn't walk closer. He watched her with careful eyes before bowing his head in a clear signal of submission. Malia bared her teeth, growled at him and watched as he didn't whimper like a puppy but instead growled like a furious beast, still with his head down. He was her own Hell Fury and Malia loved it.  

She shoved her snout into his fur, nuzzling on it before biting on his ears and licking his face.  Then she grabbed the blood covered clothes and ran.  

It was easy to be guided in the darkness. The forest had never truly left her and she could see the coyote traps even in the dark. She jumped around one and heard Theo bark when it closed inches away from his paw.  

He stopped running suddenly and dropped bloody jeans and sweater, the knife between his teeth. Raeken hadn't forgotten a single detail. 

Malia already knew it was time to go back- that he wanted the human form more than to be a wolf.

 _But she didn't._

Malia threw herself on top of Theo, playfully growling and biting on his paws. He let out a bark, humming on her stomach and nuzzling into her fur; forcing her down and looking her in the eyes.  

Theo bit gently at her bare stomach, neck and mouth; before caressing her knees with his thumbs. Malia didn't know when she had turned human during the play-fight, but she thought it was good. Be the same as coyote and human. So close that the forms didn't matter. 

She'd never be able to share this level of intimacy with Stiles- or anyone else for that matter. She was glad that she wasn't Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin wouldn't be able to have this experience and for that- Malia pitied her. 

Theo hoisted her up bridal style and brought her into the frigid water. 

Malia let out a groan as Theo pulled her into the freezing water and tangled arms around his neck, trying to keep her body as far away from it as possible.  

"Let me" Theo whispered, already going under the water and pulling her with him.

Malia tried fighting away, but his grip was tight and when they erupted again she was coughing up water and shaking.  

"I hate you!" Malia complained, trying to pull away. He let her go, still keeping a hand on her arm and smiled.  

"It's to clean away the scent. Can I?" 

Malia was still annoyed and still furious, but she couldn't say no right now so she nodded her head in agreement. Theo cupped cold water in his hands and started washing the vestiges of blood off her shoulders, letting his thumbs caress her skin oh-so gently and pressing a kiss on her collarbone. 

Malia shivered- but not from the cold. Goosebumps littered her skin but in no time she felt warmth spread through her body. 

Theo ran his hands over her bare shoulders gently; using his thumbs to rub away the dried blood. He admired the way the moonlight illuminated her glistening skin. She was gorgeous and he was truly in awe of her beauty. 

"You're staring Raeken," Malia smirked. 

"I'm not exactly hiding it. You're gorgeous," he smiled running his hands over her body. 

"You're covered in blood too," Malia smirked wiping away a bit of blood from his stubbled jaw line and placing a light kiss there. 

"This is about you, not me." 

"You smell like her," Malia growled nuzzling her head into his neck. 

"Oh," Theo smiled as he felt her biting on his earlobe, wrapping legs around his waist and shoving her hands into the water, washing away the blood and the smell from him.  

He felt her teeth on his Adam’s apple, biting on his shoulder and grabbing on his arms until her nails dug.  

"We still need to warm up." 

He smelt the arousal immediately, the waves of heat almost throwing him off.  

"No, kitten- we need to burn the clothes." 

"We don't have to right now," Malia smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and connecting their lips. 

God- it was great to kiss him. His lips were soft against hers and she bit down on his lip to gain entrance.  She slid her tongue into his mouth and attempted to deepen their kiss.  He pulled back suddenly and Malia stared, confused and rejected, before she noticed how Theo was panting, chest heaving and the lustful glare he was throwing her.  

"What is it?" 

"Later," he said, stepping out of the freezing water and helping her.  

"Later?"

Malia hugged herself, shaking a little and Theo smiled, shoving a hand on his destroyed jeans and getting a lighter.  

"I promise." 

"Fine," Malia pouted making Theo immediately regret his decision to not continue. 

"Okay," Theo smiled standing up and throwing his clothes into the pile. 

Malia got closer to the small fire to get warmth and felt Theo staring at her naked back.

"You can come closer, you know?"  

"I'm not sure I can." 

"Is the arousal rolling off of me too much? Or do you just like to see me freezing to death?" 

"It's the lust," Theo laughed, rolling his eyes. "Let me."

His eyes went amber and she watched as he turned into the black wolf and slowly walked to her, resting his head on her leg.  Malia smiled, sitting on the floor and leaning on the wolf, shoving her face on his fur and petting Theo behind his ears.

 "I could get used to it.”

If the growl he emitted was anything, Malia would like to believe it was,

 _"You will."_

Malia scratched behind his ears and ran her hand over his sleek coat- enjoying the soft feel of it beneath her fingertips. 

She ruffled his coat and placed a kiss on his wet nose. He returned it by licking her cheek. 

She curled up around the black wolf, hugging him like a murderous teddy bear and drowning in his warmth.  Malia kissed his fur and felt the violence dancing inside her veins, the vibrating feeling of killing still inside her bones. A growl erupted from her mouth and she heard Theo hum, almost like a cat purring.  

She nuzzled his fur, smelling the anger on him, the arousal and most of all the completeness of having him. Malia felt her fangs on her lips and pulled him closer, her hold around Theo's wolf-torso making him squirm and let out a puppy whimper.  

And she dug her claws on him, keeping him still as she bit on his neck.  

 

 


End file.
